What's lost is found
by moka.akashyia.1
Summary: When Katniss and her family have to move to another district because her mom gets a better job as a doctor she meets someone from her past. Modern day fanfic, but there are still districts. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I didn't think of the idea for this fanfic or the title, aliyyahj did, anyways hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Katniss's POV**

**(Prologue)**

It's been three months since my dad died and me, Prim, and my mom are starving, my mom heals people, but she doesn't get payed much, so we don't have enough money to buy food, and me and Prim are too young to work, so that's why I'm going into town to try to sell some of Prim's old baby clothes.

**(A few hours later)**

As I'm walking back home in the pouring rain with the box of Prim's baby clothes that didn't sell, I trip and fall and the baby clothes fall into a puddle of muddy water, I start crying 'I'm such a failure, now they're going to starve, I have to find food somewhere' I think to myself, I walk behind a bakery and start digging in a dumpster until a woman comes out of the bakery and starts yelling at me, I run over to a tree and start sobbing while I wait for the rain to stop so I can walk home, then I see a boy that looks my age walk out of the bakery, I've seen him at school, I think his name is Peeta, he tosses a piece of bread to some pigs that are in a pen just a little bit away from me, then he quickly looks back to the bakery, then throws me a piece of bread. I never saw him or any other of his family members again.

**Hope you liked it, I did not write the last sentence aliyyahj did. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Katniss's POV**

**(5 years later)**

"Mom, why do we have to move? I don't want to." I ask

"Because I got a better job, and besides you just got expelled from the last school in this district, now go grab your stuff and put it in your car, where leaving in two hours." My mom says

"Fine." I say

I walk up to my room and grab my suitcase and put it on my bed and walk over to my closet and grab all my colorful skinny jeans and band t-shirts and my bras and underwear and socks and my black combat boots and my twelve pairs of converse, yes I may have the tiniest obsession with converse, then I walk into my bathroom and grab my makeup and hair straightener and my hair spray and a bunch of other stuff, then I walk back into my bedroom and start taking down all my posters and drawings, then I grab my sketch books and my paints and my picture of my dad and then I shove all of the stuff in my suit case and somehow get it to zip up, then I grab my suit case and walk down stairs.

"You didn't even have your stuff packed, Katniss!" My mom screams

"It's packed now." I say

"Just hurry up, we leave in a half hour." She says

"Okay." I say

I walk outside to my car, it's a 2008 orange and black dodge challenger, and put the suitcase in the trunk, then I walk back in the house and run upstairs to my room and grab my two electric guitars, three acoustic guitars, flute, oboe, violin, ukulele, and bass, yes, I know I play a lot of instruments, I also play drums I just don't own a drum set, then I somehow manage to carry all that down stairs at once and put it in my car, then I walk back inside the house and grab a beer out of the fridge and open it and take a sip.

"Katniss, what have I told you about drinking." My mom says

"I bought it." I say

"Just don't ruin your life more then you already have." She says

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask

"Your a failure, your only sixteen and you already have like over ten tattoos and eight piercings and you've been expelled from every school in the district and you used to cut yourself, you won't ever be anything in life." She says

"Yeah maybe your right, but I will prove you wrong." I say

All the things she said are true, I have five tattoos, I have a treble clef on my left wrist and a star on my ring finger on my right hand and 'Never Give In' written in cursive on my right wrist and a little skull behind my ear and a rose on my left ankle and I have eight piercings, three on each ear and snake bites and I was expelled from every school in the district, my grades are fine, I actually had the chance too skip two grades but I didn't, it's just that when I was little everyone bullied me, and I don't want to ever go through that again, so when someone makes fun of me they get the shit beat out of them, and I did used to cut myself, there are hundreds of scars on my wrists.

"Mom, is it time to leave?" Prim asks walking down the stairs with a suit case

If your wondering why we aren't bringing any furniture, it's because the house we are renting is fully furnished.

"Yes dear, let's go." My mom says

I grab my iPhone, iPod, and keys and walk outside, when I go to get in my car someone screams my name and I turn towards where the scream came from and see my only friend Donovan running down the sidewalk, when he finally reaches me he hugs me and I hug him back.

Donovan has dark brown hair that is sort of long and blue eyes and he is five foot eleven and he is extremely skinny.

"Donny, I'm going to miss you so much." I say using my nickname for him

"I'll miss you too Kat." He says

My mom walks by us with Prim to walk to her car.

"Faggot." My mom mutters

"I'm pretty sure he isn't a bundle of sticks (that's the real definition of faggot)." I say to my mom

Donovan is gay, but he doesn't deserve to be called a faggot.

"Kat, don't start again." He says and picks up my wrist and moves the bracelets out of the way and kisses the scars

"I won't." I say

"I'll try to visit soon." He says

"I have to go now." I say and quickly turn around and open my car door

"Katniss, wait." He says

"What?" I ask

He takes off his jacket and hands it to me.

"To remember me by." He says

"I could never forget you." I say and put on the jacket

"Bye." He says

"Bye, Donny." I say

I get into the car and follow my mom's car to district two

(Skipping car ride)

When we finally get to our new house, I grab my suitcase and walk in the house with my mom and Prim, it has three bedrooms and three bathrooms, me and Prim run upstairs to find are rooms, the first room I walk into has pink and purple everywhere.

"Prim, I found your room!" I yell and she comes running in

"Omg, it's so pretty." She says

I walk into another room and the walls are painted black and there's a white dresser, nightstand, desk, and chair and green and blue blankets and pillows on the bed and holy shit there's a balcony, I put my suitcase on the bed and open the double doors leading out to the balcony and look outside, there's a little pond with fish in it and tons of trees, I walk back inside and notice there's a bathroom in the room, yep, this is defiantly my room, I put all my clothes in the dresser and I start hanging up all my posters and drawings and then I put my sketch books and paints in the desk and put the picture of my dad on the nightstand, then I put all of my bathroom things in the bathroom and I walk out of my room and go downstairs and walk out of the house and out to my car and I grab all of my instruments and walk back into the house and upstairs to my room and put all my instruments in a corner. I look around the room, 'there's something missing' I think to myself, I grab my paints out of the desk and paint a huge white treble clef on the wall, 'perfect' I think to myself, I put my paints away and sit on my bed and yawn, I crawl under the blankets and all I can think of is how much I don't want to go to school tomorrow, but I finally drift off to sleep.

**Hope you guys like it. Donovan is completely my character, everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you're liking the story so far, anyways Enjoy!**

**Katniss's POV**

My dream is interrupted by my annoying alarm, I reach over to the nightstand and grab my phone and turn it off, my dream was about when I was little and this boy, I think his name was Peeta, gave me some bread, I wonder where he went to, I never saw him after that.

I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of gray skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides shirt and a bra and underwear and socks, then I walk into my bathroom and get a shower and then put on my clothes and then braid my hair, then I put on some mascara and black eyeliner and then I walk out of the bathroom and put on my black combat boots, then I grab the jacket that Donovan gave me and put it on to hide my cuts, then I grab my iPod and iPhone, then I walk downstairs and notice that no ones home, I see a piece of paper on the table, I walk over to it and read it:

_I'm taking Prim to school, then I'm going to work, do not even think of skipping school._

_ -Mom_

I walk out the front door and start walking to school, I put my earphones in and start listening to music, then someone taps my shoulder and I let out a small scream and turn to see who it is, It's a boy that looks about my age with blond hair and blue eyes, they're even bluer than Donovan's if that's possible, he sort of looks like Peeta, no he can't be, I take out one of my earphones so I can hear him.

"Hi, I didn't mean to scare you, my names Peeta Mellark." He says

Shit it is Peeta, what am I suppose to say, does he even remember me.

"I'm Katniss." I say quietly

"What I don't get a last name?" He asks

"Everdeen." I say

"Your the person that moved in next door to me." He says and I nod

"Where are you from?" He asks

"District twelve." I whisper

"I used to live there." He says

"I know." I say

"What?" He asks

"Nothing." I say quickly

"Your weird." He says

"Wow thanks." I say sarcastically

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant you're interesting, you don't see many girls that have tattoos and piercings in district two, almost all the girls here are sluts." He says and I nod

"What are you listening to?" He asks

"Nothing." I say

He takes the earphones away from me.

"Youth and Whisky by Black Veil Brides." He says

"How do you know?" I ask taking the earphones back and putting one in

"I listen to them." He says and I nod

"You don't talk much do you." He asks

"I only talk when I have to." I say

"Why are you talking to me then." He asks and I shrug

"I don't know." I say

We finally arrive at school and as soon as I walk through the door everyone's eyes are on me.

"I'll show you to the office." Peeta says

We walk into the office and I go over to the lady at the desk.

"Hi, I'm new here and I need my schedule, my names Katniss Everdeen." I say

The lady grabs something out of a file cabinet and hands it to me.

"There's your schedule, and a map of the school and the school rules and your locker number is 3093 and your books are over there." She says pointing to a bench with five text books sitting on it.

"Oh and your going to have to take out your piercings and take off your jacket, it's against school rules." She says

"Fine." I say

I take out the piercings and quickly take off the jacket but hold it in my arms so it's covering the cuts, then I grab my books and walk out.

"Can you hold these for a second?" I ask, motioning to the books

"Sure." He says and takes the books from me

I quickly put my jacket back on and put my piercings back in.

"You're going to get in trouble for that." He says

"I don't give a fuck." I say

"Can I see your schedule?" Peeta asks

"Sure." I say handing it to him

"We have all the same classes." He says

"Wait I have band and guitar so that means you play a instrument." I say

"Yeah, I play guitar and alto saxophone, but I'm not that good, I truthfully suck at both, what do you play?" He asks

"Flute, oboe, violin, guitar, bass, ukulele, and drums." I say and he stares at me like I'm crazy

"Wow..." He says

"So, when do we have to be to class?" I ask

"Five minutes." He says

"I have to find my locker." I say

"I'll show you where it is, it's right next to mine." He says

We walk over to my locker and I shove my stuff in it, but I leave my math book and iPod out, then me and Peeta walk to our first period class, when I walk in all eyes are on me, I quietly take a seat next to Peeta in the back of the classroom.

"So class we have a new student today, would you like to tell us your name and what district you came from?" The teacher asks

"Not really." I say and everybody starts laughing

"Well then class, her name is Katniss Everdeen and she's from district twelve." The teacher says

"Slut." Some girl says to the guy next to her

"Hey girl what's your name?" I ask the girl that called me a slut

"Glimmer." She says

"Well Glitter, if you want to call me a slut fucking say it to my face." I say she just turns around and ignores me

"Well class today we are going to be learning..." The teacher says

I tune everything out after that and take out my iPod and put the earphones in my ears and start listening to music, and rest my head on my arm that is laying on the desk, then my earphones are suddenly ripped out of my ears and I look up and see the teacher. Shit.

"If you think your so smart that you can ignore the whole lesson then answer the question on the board." She says

I look at the board and see a multiplication problem, 69440755 x 3578534, I quickly do the math in my head.

"The answer is 2.484961e+14." I say

"Correct, how did you know that, you must have been cheating." She says

"You were standing right there, I didn't cheat." I say and she just stares at me

"I want to see you after class." The teacher says

The teacher just continues on with her lesson which I pay no attention to, finally the bell rings.

"I'll wait for you outside." Peeta says

I grab my stuff and slowly walk up to the teacher's desk.

"What do you want?" I ask

"I went through your file and I think that you're probably the smartest student at this school, but I didn't believe it at first because of the other things in your file, I believe you are at a college level of learning, so my question is why don't you want to skip the grades?" She asks

"I just don't, I've already grown up to fast, and it is my choice, so please don't ask me this again." I say and leave

(Skip till the end of day)

Me and Peeta are walking home and all I can think about is why the hell is he being nice to me. We finally get to my house and he says bye and I walk in my house and imminently smell alcohol, I walk into the living room and see my mom making out with a guy on the couch.

"Another one of your one night stands?" I ask

"Don't act like you haven't done it." She says

"I haven't." I say

"What was that with Donovan then?" She asks

"That isn't the point, you bitch." I say

It's true, I have had sex with Donovan, but he wanted to see what it was like having sex with a girl and I agreed to do it.

My mom walks over to me and slaps me, I don't cry because I'm used to it, she does it all the time.

I run up to my room and grab a pencil sharpener out of my desk and take the blade out of it, I put the blade against my wrist but I quickly drop the blade on the floor, then I pick up my phone and call Donovan.

**Donovan:** Hello

**Katniss:** D-Donovan

**Donovan:** Katniss, what's wrong

**Katniss:** Just can you come over I need you

**Donovan:** Yeah, I'll be there, just give me a few hours

After that I hang up and walk back into my room and curl up on my bed.

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, sorry for not updating, I've been unusually happy/hyper, the main reason is because I'm going to a Blood On The Dance Floor concert on June 24 in Pittsburg, PA, and the hell hole know as school has finally ended, but anyways enjoy!**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up to something being thrown in my face, wait when did I fall asleep? I open my eyes and see white powder all over then bed, then I see Donovan standing there smiling like the Cheshire Cat himself holding a bottle of baby power.

"You idiot, now I'm going to smell like a baby's ass all day!" I yell

"It's what you get for interrupting me and my boyfriends playtime, if you know what I mean." He says and winks

"Ewww." I say

"How did you even get in here?" I ask

"Picked the lock, I got you something." He says and hands me a box

I take the box from him and open it and see a yellow dress that's knee length, a box of cigarettes, and a bag of Blow Pops.

"You will not get me in that dress." I say

"Fine if you won't wear it I will, now where's the bathroom?" He asks and I point to it

I'm actually surprised he didn't come here in a dress, he wears them quite often, Donovan is androgynous, which means he is a guy that enjoys dressing like a girl and wearing make up.

Donovan comes out of the bathroom and the dress fits him perfectly, that's another thing about Donovan he is extremely skinny, he almost looks like he is anorexic, but he isn't.

"You look beautiful." I say

"Thank you, now let's find a mall." He says

"Okay." I say and grab my phone, keys, and wallet

Me and Donovan walk outside and I start laughing

"What?" He asks

"Did you drive here in that?" I ask pointing at a truck covered in rust and a mirror duct taped on

"Shut up, it's my boyfriend's." He says

"What ever let's go." I say

Then we get into my car and I drive around until I find a mall, we get out and walk inside, we walk around until we find a Hot Topic, we go in and buy some stuff, I got some more band shirts and skinny jeans, and a necklace with a infinity symbol and a black rose, and I get some bracelets, then I drive home and we get out and me and Donovan go up to my room, I grab a cigarette and my lighter and go out on to the balcony and light it, when I'm done I throw it on the ground and smash it with my shoe.

"Sing." Donovan says

"What?" I ask confused

"Sing." He says

"Why?" I ask

"Just because." He says

"Okay." I say and start to sing

(This song is truly amazing, please go and listen to it)

**(They Don't Need To Understand By: Andy Biersack)**

_Rolling Stronger, the voice of my father said,_

_"Don't give up, don't be forgotten."_

_There's hell on earth. I just wanna run away._

_They told me dreams don't grow from here._

_Stay alone. Count your fears._

_Somewhere down the line I might figure it out._

_Singing all my songs to bedroom mirrors_

_Deep inside my heart, I'm still here._

_We're always running away._

_And we don't even stop to think about it._

_The world's in our hands. Yeah._

_They don't need to understand._

_We do it our own way._

_No matter what they try to say about it._

_We've got our own plans. Yeah._

_They don't need to understand._

_They don't need to understand._

_What made me tough almost killed me._

_At least that's how I remember the story._

_Over the years, I've forgotten how it was._

_But I survived, and I won't walk down _

_The same old road that they all follow._

_It only leads to a life not meant for me._

_Singing all my songs to bedroom mirrors._

_Deep inside my heart, I'm here._

_We're always running away._

_And we don't even stop to think about it._

_The world's in our hands. Yeah._

_They don't need to understand._

_We do it our own way._

_No matter what they try to say about it._

_We've got our own plans. Yeah._

_They don't need to understand._

_Streets of my hometown seem strange now._

_They feel like a distant memory._

_I'm always fighting 'cause I know you're trying._

_But you can never take this dream from me._

_We're always running away._

_And we don't even stop to think about it._

_The world's in our hands. Yeah._

_They don't need to understand._

_We do it our own way._

_No matter what they try to say about it._

_We've got our own plans. Yeah._

_They don't need to understand._

_They don't need to understand _

_They don't need to understand_

"That was beautiful." Donovan says

"Thank you." I say

"I'm tired let's go to bed." Donovan says

"Wait your staying?" I ask

"Yep." He says

We lay down in bed and a few minutes later I hear snoring, yep still a guy at heart, I snuggle into Donovan's side and fall asleep.

**Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon. :))**


End file.
